pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Venonat
/ |evointo=Venomoth |gen=Generation I |species=Insect Pokémon |egg1=Bug |shape=12 |type=Bug |type2=Poison |imheight=3'03" |metheight=1.0 m |imweight=66.1 lbs. |metweight=30.0 kg |ability=Compound Eyes Tinted Lens |dw=Run Away |color=Purple |male=50 |evo= }} Venonat (Japanese: コンパン Konpan) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Venonat is covered with large purple fur. The feet of Venonat are brown and are about half as long as Venonat itself. Venonat have two white antennae that stick out of their head. The most notable feature of Venonat is their large red eyes. It also has a small nose just under its eyes. Special abilities Venonat can have the ability Compoundeyes or the ability Tinted Lens. Compoundeyes increases Venonat's accuracy by 30%. Tinted Lens increases the power of not-very-effective moves by 1.5x. Venonat's eyes are very accurate: they enable Venonat to easily catch extremely small prey. Conway has one in the episode Camping It Up. Evolution Venonat evolves into Venomoth at level 31. Game info Game locations |border= |redblue=Routes 12, 13, 14, and 15, Safari Zone |rbrarity=Uncommon |yellow=Routes 14, 15, 24, and 25 |yrarity=Uncommon |goldsilver=Routes 24, 25, and 43, Bug-Catching Contest |gsrarity=Common |crystal=Routes 9, 10, 14, 15, 24, 25, and 43, Bug-Catching Contest, National Park, Ilex Forest, (Headbutt) |crarity=Common |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Routes 12, 13, 14, and 15, Berry Forest, Bond Bridge, Safari Zone |frlgrarity=Common |diamondpearl=Route 229 (Poké Radar) |dprarity=Rare |platinum=Route 229 (Poké Radar) |ptrarity=Rare |heartgoldsoulsilver=Routes 43, 24, 25, Bug Catching Contest |hgssrarity=Common |blackwhite=Breed Venomoth |bwrarity=None |black2white2=Hidden Grotto (Black 2 only) |b2w2rarity=None |xy=Breed Venomoth |xyrarity=None }} Side game locations |Pokemon=Venonat |Trozei=Huge Storage 4 Endless Level 57 Forever Level 1 Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Uproar Forest (1F-4F) Western Cave (1F-3F) Murky Cave (1F-5F) |PMD2=Mystifying Forest (B1F-B13F) Mystery Jungle (B1F-B29F) Midnight Forest (B1F-B21F) |Ranger1=Olive Jungle |Rumble=Silent Forest }} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=I |redblue=Lives in the shadows of tall trees where it eats bugs. It is attracted by light at night. |yellow=Its large eyes act as radars. In a bright place, you can see that they are clusters of many tiny eyes. |gold=Its eyes also function as radar units. It catches and eats small bugs that hide in darkness. |silver=Poison oozes from all over its body. It catches and eats small bugs at night that are attracted by light. |crystal=The small bugs it eats appear only at night, so it sleeps in a hole in a tree until night falls. |ruby=Venonat is said to have evolved with a coat of thin, stiff hair that covers its entire body for protection. It possesses large eyes that never fail to spot even minuscule prey. |sapphire=Venonat is said to have evolved with a coat of thin, stiff hair that covers its entire body for protection. It possesses large eyes that never fail to spot even minuscule prey. |emerald=Its coat of thin, stiff hair that covers its entire body is said to have evolved for protection. Its large eyes never fail to spot even miniscule prey.| firered=Its eyes act as radar, enabling it to be active in darkness. The eyes can also shoot powerful beams. |leafgreen=Lives in the shadows of tall trees where it eats bugs. It is attracted by light at night. |diamond=Its big eyes are actually clusters of tiny eyes. At night, its kind is drawn by light. |pearl=Its big eyes are actually clusters of tiny eyes. At night, its kind is drawn by light. |platinum=Its big eyes are actually clusters of tiny eyes. At night, its kind is drawn by light. |heartgold=Its eyes also function as radar units. It catches and eats small bugs that hide in darkness. |soulsilver=Poison oozes from all over its body. It catches and eats small bugs at night that are attracted by light. |black=Its big eyes are actually clusters of tiny eyes. At night, its kind is drawn by light. |white=Its big eyes are actually clusters of tiny eyes. At night, its kind is drawn by light. |black 2=Its big eyes are actually clusters of tiny eyes. At night, its kind is drawn by light. |white 2=Its big eyes are actually clusters of tiny eyes. At night, its kind is drawn by light. |x=Its big eyes are actually clusters of tiny eyes. At night, its kind is drawn by light. |y=Lives in the shadows of tall trees where it eats bugs. It is attracted by light at night. |or=Venonat is said to have evolved with a coat of thin, stiff hair that covers its entire body for protection. It possesses large eyes that never fail to spot even minuscule prey. |as=Venonat is said to have evolved with a coat of thin, stiff hair that covers its entire body for protection. It possesses large eyes that never fail to spot even minuscule prey.}} Learnset Leveling Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Sprites |border= |number = 048 |rbspr = RB 048 front.png |yspr = Y 048 front.png |grnspr = GR 048 front.png |gldspr = G 048 front.png |gldsprs = |slvspr = S 048 front.png |slvsprs = |cryspr = C 048 front.gif |crysprs = |rbysapspr = RS 048 front.png |rbysapsprs = |emeraldspr = E 048 front.gif |emeraldsprs = |frlgspr = FRLG 048 front.png |frlgsprs = |dpspr = DP 048 front.png |dpsprs = |ptspr = DP 048 front.png |ptsprs = |hgssspr = HGSS 048 front.png |hgsssprs = |bwspr = Venonat BW.gif |bwsprs = |xyspr = Venonat XY.gif |xysprs = |orasspr = |orassprs = |Iback = |IIback = |IIbacks = |IIIback = |IIIbacks = |IVback = |IVbacks = |Vback = |Vbacks = |VIback = |VIbacks = }} Anime *Tracey's Venonat *Aya's Venonat Trivia *In earlier Pokémon books, it is said that Venonat can fly. However, Venonat doesn't have wings. Etymology Venonat's name is derived from the words "venom" and "gnat". Gallery 048Venonat_OS_anime.png 048Venonat_OS_anime_2.png 048Venonat_AG_anime.png 048Venonat_Dream.png 048Venonat_Pokemon_Stadium.png Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon